


Nights Like This

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married dorks being fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

Jared would be the first to admit that he was a touch obsessed with the man he’d married.

He would spend random moments watching the graceful way the slightly shorter brunet would move, basking in the way his insanely blue eyes sparkled when he laughed and the way his brow would furrow when he was lost in thought. He could tell you that Misha’s perfect pink tongue had a habit of slipping past his lips when he was reading, and that sometimes, the lively actor would read under his breath to himself.

Yeah- Jared had long since memorized the little habits and ticks that made his beloved Misha so very special. Even with all that, though? He was never not in awe of the way the older male cared so selflessly for others. Misha could insist until he was blue in the face that he was nothing remarkable, but Jared would just argue back that his husband’s drive to help others, better the world and his blinding heart made him incredible. Not many people in positions of power and influence used it for such honest purposes.

The true testament to Misha’s patience had come when Jared had been injured on set. He’d put up with months and months of Jared’s lapses, panic and withdrawn behavior, never meeting him with anything but reassurance and compassion.

Jared tried to repay the kindness when he could, writing Misha letters and trying to offer little surprises. The most successful attempts had been on Misha’s birthday, Jared keeping him in bed and doting on him for the day. It felt like hardly a scratch on the surface of what the man deserved, but it was the best he could figure out.

That was how they ended up here, tonight. Misha had come to his rescue, bringing Jared his medication and in true Misha fashion, comforting him through his episode. Once he had calmed enough to attempt the stairs, they had gone up together.

They had been quiet as they got dressed for bed, Misha donning a pair of boxers and one of Jared’s old t-shirts, Jare staying bare chested and slipping into his favorite sweats before the pair climbed into their bed. It was awkward for a second, Jared trying to find words to say and Misha deciding to just move in, kissing his husband’s lips and stroking over his hair.

It was moments like this that melted Jared, his own hands coming to cling to Misha’s shoulders, careful with the one that was finally healed up. Before it could register, Misha was climbing on top of Jared, fingers moving to grip into his hair.

There still wasn’t enough to pull at, but there was enough to card through, at long last. Jare let out a soft whine as he felt the pads of his husband’s fingers graze the scar on his scalp. The whine was swallowed, Misha deepening the kiss and Jared all too eager to comply. Kissing Misha was one of his favorite things to do, feeling the way their breath mingled and hearts raced together.

This was no different—the way the innocent display slowly started to escalate, the two men moving together and soft noises slipping past their mouths when they parted for a second. This feeling of being physically close to Misha was beautiful, and there was something powerful behind it, honestly.

Sex was a very present, fairly regular facet of their marriage, but to know they could chase the same high simply by kissing was something else, and something he was proud of. They kept at it for a while, Jared losing track and not even minding.

They eventually parted, panting softly, smiling with kiss swollen lips and eyes closing. Jared pulled Misha down to get him to settle against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and pressing more kisses to the top of his head, stroking along his spine and humming. He was finally relaxed, Misha settling against him and breath evening out as he drifted off, Jared more than content to hold tight and drift with him.


End file.
